


Journal

by Hitotheshounen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Idk how I should tag this ugh, It's just fluff with like zero plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Takes place in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitotheshounen/pseuds/Hitotheshounen
Summary: An Au where Soulmates have a journal through which they can write with each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 308





	Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt of this soulmate au and liked it so much I had to write something short about it! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you'd like!(@hitotheshounen)

Hinata loved writing into his journal. You could say he was obsessed with it, always keeping it close and making sure he could write his Soulmate dumb or funny things. He nearly failed middle school, his Soulmate threatening that he would throw his journal away if Hinata didn't study, so that he could pass and get into the High School he wanted. 

_Chibi-chan_

**Grand King!!!ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ**

**Do you not have training?(￣▽￣)**

_I do but I wanted to write my sweet little soulmate!_

"Hinata you dumbass! Stop writing in that stupid thing and train your serves! They're just as bad as your receives!", Kageyama screamed and threw the ball but Hinata dodged before it could hit his head. He stuck his tongue out.

**I have to go Grand King!!!(μ_μ)I'll write you later!(ﾉД`)**

Hinata called his Soulmate Grand King because he had told him that he was pretty good in volleyball, always trying to show off. Not that it didn't work. Hinata was extremely impressed and admired him! He wished he could see him play, but for that he'd have to know his name and where he lived which was impossible. You could write everything in the journal but whenever he tried to write his name or his address or something that could make it easier for his soulmate to find him, the words vanished without leaving a trace. Grand King had told him that he tried and failed too. It was really depressing to know that you have such an amazing Soulmate but can't know where he lives and what his name is. 

They adapted nicknames for each other rather quickly. The Grand King called him chibi because Hinata told him that he was rather small and the setter had teased him relentlessly about it. If Hinata wasn't in love with him, he may have found it annoying but after writing with him for years, he was used to the nickname. Grand King told him that it was his pet name for Hinata till he found him and could use his real name. 

"We will play against Aoba Johsai tomorrow", Kageyama said while they were walking down the street, the sun long having vanished behind the horizon. It was a nice night, not too cold or too warm. He wondered how it was for his Soulmate right now. Were they in the same town? In the same country? They had to be in the same country since his Soulmate spoke japanese! But what if he was japanese and living in america or something? Ugh that would be bad! It would take forever for them to meet! If it even happened!

"Oi! Are you even listening to me!?"

"OW! Don't hit me Bakayama!"

.

Oikawa definitely enjoyed writing with chibi-chan a tad too much. Okay, who was he kidding, he was in love with his cute little soulmate, even though he didn't know if they'd ever meet. It really was a mood dampener and Oikawa quickly said goodbye to his negative thoughts. 

_I'll probably be able to play tomorrow! Iwa-chan called me useless though!;-;_

He wanted to write but 'Iwa-chan' vanished from the site and Oikawa sighed. Seriously? It's not like he wrote Iwaizumi Hajime or something! It annoyed him so much.

**That's AMAZING!ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ I'm so happy that you're able to play in a match again Grand King!(ﾉ´з｀)ノ**

**You need to win!(♡μ_μ)**

_Of course I will chibi-chan! I'll win for you! <3_

**I-idiot!(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)Don't win for me! Win for yourself and your team!**

_Yees yeees!_

Oikawa laughed, stretching his limbs out on his bed. He couldn't play from the start against Karasuno but even if he was only playing for a few minutes, he'd crush the broken crows like dirt under his shoes.  
Writing with his chibi always made him happier and gave him strength he didn't even know he needed. 

After his injury he was so down, he didn't know how to get up again. Iwaizumi tried to get him out, think about other things but Oikawa only had the missed time in his head. How he missed training, after training, after training. He wallowed in self hatred and other negative thoughts, like a wave that swallowed him. 

Chibi-chan had told him he liked him for the first time on such a day. He had counted every little thing he liked - and was allowed to know since that damn book erased a lot of details - about the setter, especially his willpower and how, even if he wasn't a genius, always tried his best without giving up. It gave Oikawa a new kind of strength. Chibi-chan didn't know it, but he really saved the setter.

.

The match was hard, but they were managing to get good hits in and Hinata was proud to say that he didn't feel like a burden in the team. That was until another player came into the picture. He was tall, had dark brown fluffy hair and intense brown eyes. Hinata felt a shudder go through him. The confident smirk on his lips only made Hinata feel weirder.

"That's Oikawa Tooru." Kageyama clarified. "If people called me the King of the court then he is definitely the Grand King."

Grand King. That name...

"Grand King!", Hinata shouted and Oikawa looked straight to him. Their eyes met and both suddenly realized something. "Chibi...chan?", he asked. So it was true. Oikawa Tooru was Hinata's soulmate. Kageyama had said he was one of the best setter's in this prefecture and that he was cold and cruel and liked to use people for his benefit. 

But the Grand King he knew was caring and kind, always making sure that his friends and teammates were okay, even if he hid it behind snarky remarks and playful jokes. The Grand King he knew laughed a lot but was also gentle and quite dreamy at times. He loved to talk about aliens and how _they are 100% real I'm telling you chibi-chan don't laugh!_

But they were on the court. They weren't The Grand King and Chibi-chan. They weren't Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou. They were Aoba Johsai's Setter and Karasuno's middle blocker. This was the court and their relationship didn't belong on it. 

.

"Chibi-chan."

"Grand King"

Karasuno won but only because Oikawa came so late. Both of their teammates were already gone, leaving them some privacy after a little bit of explaining. 

Both didn't know where to start. They had always longed for this moment but now that it was here, that they could actually see, talk, even touch each other, they didn't know what to do.

"I am-"

"I just-", they both started at the same time and they blinked, before laughter resounded through the gym. Hinata, now having more courage than before, jumped into Oikawa's arms, who didn't waste a second to wrap his long arms around the small middle blocker. His soulmate. 

"Shou-chan", Oikawa whispered into Hinata's ear who shivered at hearing his name getting said like that. In a totally Oikawa way. He loved it already. "Oikawa-san"

"Huuhh, Shou-chan nooo. Tooru! You have to call me Tooru!", the setter whined and the orange haired boy laughed. "Tooru-kun"

"I love you Shou-chan. Even if you're playing with my dumb little Kouhai", he sighed and Hinata slapped him against his chest for insulting Kageyama, the bright smile on his face showed his emotions though, so he didn't worry about Oikawa misunderstanding. 

"I love you too Grand King." Oikawa whined again but his heart pounded in his chest, happiness spreading through his whole body at hearing his soulmate saying the words back. 

They'd never let go, now that they finally found each other.


End file.
